The Compilation
by DannyPac
Summary: Used to be called "The Vision" A compilation of my One-shots and The Vision itself, being posted sporadically. Enjoy!
1. The Vision

**This is a one-shot but may become a two-shot depending on how many people tell me if they want it continued or not. This is my first story so don't expect it to be really good. All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. All rights to the Ewoks and Jar-Jar Binks belong to Lucas Arts and maybe Warner Bros.**

It was a day like any other in the Divination class for Harry Potter, but little did he know that things were about to get weird. Today they were looking in the crystal balls again while Professor Trelawney walked around the class looking into the crystal ball of a few students. When she stopped at Harry's seat, she went wide eyed (wider than usual) and gasped. Harry thought 'Oh great, now she's going to predict some horrible gruesome death. Just what I needed' with the sarcasm that only a bored teen could have, when he was proved right by her saying "My boy, I have looked into your ball, beware the short, brown, furry things that are coming for you! They will climb out of the forest to capture you!". Harry, on the other hand, was struggling to not laugh out loud and thought 'Oh no! Teddy bears that came to life are after me! I'm so scared!'. He couldn't stop his laughter when she added: "They will tie you up and dance around a fire if they get you!". A bit later, when he calmed down he looked into his ball and suddenly saw just what she was describing. There were little brown creatures dancing and singing around a large bonfire while he was knocked out and tied up to the side. Harry watched the scene through the rest of the class trying to figure out what the vision could mean.

 **At lunch later that day**

When he saw Hermione already sitting at the lunch table, he walked over to sit next to her so he could ask her if she knew what the creatures could be. When Hermione saw him she said "Hey Harry," he said "Hey Hermione, I have a question. Do you know what little brown furry things that dance and sing around a bonfire could be?" "What?" "I just saw this weird scene in the crystal ball of little brown people with hair all over their body dancing and singing around a bonfire. I have no idea what they are so I thought that you might know." she sat there looking thoughtful when she suddenly said "Ewoks?" Harry just looks at her with no idea what she means so she explains "Ewoks are little brown and furry creatures from Star Wars. They capture the main characters of the movie and start dancing and singing around a fire." when he heard that the Ewoks tied the main characters up he said "Yeah, that might have been the things I saw. Thanks."

 **In bed that night**

Harry lay in bed falling asleep, and when he did the dream was of some kind of creature saying "Mesa called Jar-Jar Binks!" When he woke up he said, "My life is weird."

 **Well, there it is hope you liked it. Wasn't planning on adding the "Mesa called Jar-Jar Binks" part but I remembered her and just had to add that. If you want me to add more put your vote in the poll, PM me, or say so in the comments.**

 **9/6/2017**

: So, I wanted to change this alot, but decided to leave it mostly as is. Likely just 'cause I'm lazy.


	2. The Vision Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! DannyPac here with the second chapter of The Vision. Just to let you know, the Weasley's DON'T exist in this story. Hope you enjoy and all criticism is helpful. Also, my school year ended so I SHOULD have enough time to do more updates. Chapter 1 has the disclaimer._**

- _The Vision Chapter 2_ -

It was nearing Breakfast time in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and one particular young man was slouching down the steps of a moving staircase.

"Ugh. I'm so tired." Said Harry.

"From what? You just woke up." Said Harry's friend, Hermione.

"I barely slept at all Hermione. I had a weird dream that woke me up and I couldn't fall back asleep." Hermione looks at him expectantly. "Well? Are you going to tell me what it was?"

"Fine, it was some weird Jar-Jar Binks thing. I'm just going to guess that Jar-Jar Binks is from Star Wars too?"

Silence for a good 15 seconds, then her response.

"Well... yes it is."

"Seriously?! Who comes up with these names?! They are the most ridiculous names I've heard besides U-No-Poo."

They hear Malfoy faintly somewhere in the Great Hall, shouting "You'll regret that, Potter!" at them.

They arrive at the Gryffindor House Table, having completely ignored Malfoy.

"Well, Star Wars is a famous movie, so I guess people don't really think about that."

They fill their plates with food and goblets with Pumpkin Juice. "Just because they're from a famous movie doesn't make their names any better." ** _(A/N When he says "their" he's including the Ewoks, for anyone who may have gotten confused)_**

"Oh look, your Daily Prophet got here." Hermione grabs the Daily Prophet and reads it.

"What does it say? Anything new about Voldemort?"

"Yeah, three new attacks and one raid by the Death Eaters."

"Wow, that's more than usual."

"Yeah."

"Oh, I got an idea! It might slow Voldemort down! Or at least distract him. I'll see you in DADA Hermione, bye!"

"But the first class is Potions!"

"Yeah, I know that!"

"Harry get back here!" She yelled, but by then he was already sprinting up a staircase and on the way to the Owlery.

- _The Vision Chapter 2_ -

At the Owlery, Harry finally stopped running to catch his breath. "Okay so, since I don't want Hedwig to die I'll have to use a school owl. Let's see, I guess this Barn Owl will have to do. Okay, time to write my letter." In the Letter.

Voldemort,

I've recently come upon the discovery of a new future possibility that may or may not affect the both of us. Below are it's contents.

Beware the short, brown, furry, things that are coming for you! They will climb out of the forest and capture you! They will tie you up and dance around a fire should they get you!

Also this was predicted by the same one who made the other Prophecy about us. I know you still want that by the way. Now, it is still unclear to me what this means. I just thought I'd let you know because... I'm a good guy.

From your greatest enemy,

Harry James Potter

"Okay, now just to send it!"

Once the letter was sent away, Harry walked to the Kitchens for something to eat. He didn't get much breakfast after all. Plus, there was plenty of time left before DADA started.

- _The Vision Chapter 2_ -

 ** _Malfoy Manor, Where Voldemort Is_**

"Master you have a letter." said one of his Death Eaters."

"From whom?"

"Harry Potter."

"Give it to me at once!" He reads the letter.

"Does Potter take me for a fool?! Search all the books for whatever matches these descriptions! Now! What bird delivered this message?! No matter, kill the damn animal!"

 ** _-End-_**

 ** _Special_** ** _thanks to Bronze for the idea of sending Jar-Jar to Voldie, I just altered it a bit. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Also, I may or may not be in need of a Beta Reader. Bye!_**

 **9/6/2017:** Hey! Just tweaked a bit of the chapter.


	3. The New Hogwarts House

**AN:** Hello readers! So... this is slightly embarrassing, but here goes. When I started this story, I didn't have any plot or idea of where I wanted to go with this. I just thought "Oh, well couldn't that be funny? Maybe I should make it?". This story WILL continue, but the name will change. It's going to be a compilation of my one-shots, with the occasional "The Vision" update. Even then, the 'one-shots' are going to be very small. I hesitate to call it a drabble, as I don't know what classifies those. Anyways, please enjoy.

 **The New Hogwarts House**

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

knock-knock*

From where he was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked up. 'Hmm, my wards are telling me it's Harry. What does he want?' Speaking aloud, "Come in Harry." He saw the door open and Harry come in, before closing the door and taking a seat.

"Hello, Professor. I had a question for you.", he said.

"Hello, Harry. Lemon Drop?" Harry shook his head.

"Very well. Now then, what can I do for you?" he asked Harry, taking a Lemon Drop from his dish. They were delicious, really. Shame nobody ever took him on his offer of a Lemon Drop.

"Professor, I want to make a new house at Hogwarts. It would be one for anyone, and would be called Procra. I already have some members that are willing to join if it became official." Harry said, looking a bit nervous. 'Please don't ask what Procra means. Please.' Harry thought.

However, Albus was having other thoughts. 'Hmm, I wonder what Procro means?' "Well, before I can say yes or no, I have to ask."

Harry's eyes got a bit wider, thinking 'Damn it. He's going to ask.'

"What does Procra mean, exactly?"

"Well... It means Procrastination, sir.", Harry answered.

'Oh. Well, It's better than previous ones.' Albus thought, remembering some of the other names presented over his tenure 'The Untouchables, really. How ridiculous.' Returning his attention to Harry's question, he noticed the young man looked nervous. "Hmm. Who wishes to join currently?"

"Well there's Ron, Myself, Dean, the Twins, Ginny and Seamus from Gryffindor. From Hufflepuff there's Susan, Hannah, and Justin. There's Luna from Ravenclaw. From Slytherin, there's Draco and his cronies, Blaise Zabini, Hestia and Flora Carrow, Theodore, Tracey, and Daphne said she might."

'Impressive list of students. Only a motto and house symbol left.' Albus thought.

"Okay, what is your house symbol?"

"Err... well it's a Cat", Harry replied, slightly gaining confidence. 'Atleast he's considering it' Harry thought with relief.

"I understand. You are aware that Professor McGonagall will be extremley... displeased with you?", Albus responded, thinking 'As well as myself, If I approve.'

"Well, yes.", Harry responded.

"What would your House Motto be?"

"Save it for later.", said Harry.

"Well, I wish I could, but I need to know before I approve.", Albus said.

"Sir, the motto is save it for later."

"Oh. Well then, I approve. You will have to wait until the next term for it to be official."

 **Next Term**

They had been moved into what used to be Hufflepuff Tower, before it started being used as the Divination Tower. Everything was going smoothly so far, and they had Professor Vector as their Head of House. Harry and a few of his friends were currently sitting in sofas and hammocks around the Common Room.

"So? Where're my galleons guys? You do owe me you know.", Harry said.

"Why did we even agree to this bet in the first place?" Hermione grumbled.

"Well... It may have had something to do with those spiked Butterbeer bottles that I gave all of you.", Harry responded absentmindidly.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Pretty clever of me, eh?"

"Well you got me," said Ron, who also bet against Harry.

The bet from last term that they had all taken against Harry was simple. They all bet that he couldn't get Dumbledore to approve a new House. When they heard what he planned to present it as, they immediately doubled their bets. Something they forgot in their inebriated state, was that Harry always found a way to beat the odds. That's why nobody had dared to bet against him during the Triwizard Tournament, even when he was going to be facing the dragon. That is, everybody except a certain blonde ponce who lost 3,500 galleons betting against Harry's survival.

"Yeah well, I still got it done. And, YOU made the bet, even if I did make you all drunk. So pay up soon. I have to go... and do something. See ya!", Harry said quickly, sensing Hermione's temper rising without even looking her direction. Her growl of anger helped too.

 **AN** : I pay homage to Selenehekate's 200 Things I'm Not Allowed to Do at Hogwarts, for the Procro house idea. I definitely recommend it to anyone looking for humor. Anyway! Sorry for being gone so long and hope you enjoy!

 **9/6/2017:** Wow I just saw my spelling errors and had to fix them. Let me know if you find any, yeah?


	4. The Vision Chapter 3 Part 1

**So, I decided this would be what went up. Also, I'm going to be trying to update at least once a month, sooner if I have the time. Here's chapter 3 of The Vision, enjoy!**

Harry was thinking of what to do. Ever since he wrote that letter to Voldemort (what happened to that owl?) things had fallen into a routine at Hogwarts. It was getting slightly boring since he had most First Periods free, skipping most Potions classes.

Then, he got it. He knew what he would do! It had been too long since Voldemort was pranked anyway. 'Had he ever been pranked?' Harry wondered to himself, walking quickly to the Library.

Harry was now sitting in a old unused room, with a few books near him. At first he had struggled with what to do, but he _was_ the son of a Marauder.

What he planned was going to be rather difficult to pull off. He was going to send a small army of teddy bears, around 40 or so, to Voldemort. He would probably need some help to make them and modify them a bit.

"Hermione! Could I get some help for bit?"

Harry was now in the Gryffindor common room, asking for Hermione's help.

"I won't help you with your Potions homework Harry, it's your-"

"No, not with that... or at least not now. Follow me, I have something to show you!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked as they walked up some flights of stairs.

Leading her to the room he found, he responded "I had an idea but need some help with it, you'll see".

"Alright."

Eventually finding the right room, he said "Come in, I'll explain it to you right now."

Basically, what he wanted to do was permanently transfigure some random objects into teddy bears that were a bit larger than normal. These would be around the same size as those Ewoks he had seen in his dream.

After that, he would have to conjure them some weapons, rope, wood, and a box of matches. He planned on animating them with a charm, so that they could move about.

Then all he'd need to do is figure out how to make them angry, but not fighg each other. He still had no clue how to do that, which was a part of the reason Hermione was with him.

Finally, he'd have to get them moved to Voldemort. That was also something he couldn't figure out, so saved it for last.

After explaining this to Hermione, she just sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Er, Hermione? You okay there?"

"I'm fine Harry. Why exactly are you planning a prank on the second most powerful man in Britain?"

"..." Harry muttered "I was bored".

Finally figuring out how to get them angry enough to attack, ("There's a mob mentality spell Harry") they just had to get them delivered.

"Well owls are out Hermione, it would take too many."

"Yes, it would, wouldn't it?"

"If only there was a spell for this. There isn't a spell, right?"

"No, I don't think so, although House Elf magic might be able to do it."

"Oh. Wait...we can use Dobby!"

As Harry finished saying this, Dobby popped into the room with them, saying **_(A/N If you want, pretend he's talking like he normally would)_** "Yes Harry Potter?"

At his sudden appearance, Hermione shrieked in surprise, almost falling down.

"Dobby! Could you do me a favor and deliver these to Voldemort?" Harry asked, looking down at the new arrival.

 **Okay, I'll be posting the other half of this chapter sometime soon, I just ran out of time for typing. I think I have the next 2 chapters to post, I'll do it when I have the time. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! See ya soon!**


End file.
